Return to Rapture
by drew4055
Summary: Lily, an ex-lttle sister, For years she has dreamt of an underwater city. Now her dreams become a reality as she travels to the city.Based of the good ending of the game.I rewrote on a trip to West Virginia but the document was accidently deleted srry! R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock.**

BIOSHOCK: RETURN TO RAPTURE

Chapter 1: Mournful Memories

"No father no"

"Shush my child shush I've always told you this day would come", Jack whispered.

"But when mo….." the girls cried.

"Girls I, I never told you but your mother was a scientist and you were all genetically grown, as was I".

"What do you mean"?

The girls moved in closer as all six of them listened in to the story.

"You see girls, our real father is Andrew Ryan, and those nightmares you all have are memories of our terrible life in Rapture", he said as he began to explain how he saved them from Rapture.

"So Rapture's real"

"Girls I can't explain anymore I need rest, maybe tomorrow"

The girls kiss him goodbye and walk out of the room. About an hour after they left the girls each received phone calls announcing the death of their father.

The next day a man walks outside and picks up the news paper. He heads inside and hears his wife still crying, he knows not to bother her as for the night before she ran him out of the house. He begins reading when he finally gets to the obituaries page.

'Yesterday on April 15 1975, famous author Jack Tannenbaum Ryan died of Leukemia, his six daughters are holding a service for him next …..'

He couldn't read any further. He ran to his wife and started to stroke her head as she cried.

"Sean I'm, I'm going back"

"Back where Lily"

"Back home"

"Okay we'll go to Maine this Saturday"

"My home is Rapture"

"Okay, where is Rapture, will we drive or fly"

"We take a boat"

Chapter 2: The Descent

The boat hits wave after wave as it heads towards the emptiness of the sea. Lily and Sean soon see a blip in the horizon. A few miles later it reveals to be a sky scraper in the middle of the ocean.

"What the hell is that doing out here", Sean asks.

"It's the entrance"

"That's Rapture"

"Just follow me"

They both exit the boat and approach the door. Inside they stand before a large golden submersible. They walk in and take their seats. A video screen then lowers and plays an intro video about the creation of Rapture.

"Rapture is an underwater city", Sean exclaims while puzzled

"The man in the video, Andrew Ryan, is mine and my dad's creator"

The sub docks in a zone called Neptune's Bounty. The couple leaves their sub and begin to explore the area.

"This place is beautiful", awes Sean.

"I know but I remember this place being destroyed, it was all in ruins, but now it's fixed"

"Well little sister it so happens that Master Ryan had us rebuild the place but he befell the same tragedy from before", snickered a man from behind them.

"You splicer's had Ryan cloned", Lily asks.

"Seems you still remember us huh, well let's see how long you two last down here, the only way out is through the master's quarters, oh and the big daddy's will be pissed to see him"

"Honey what the hell's going on", Sean says with confusion.

The splicer then slams a box into the wall and out of it appears a Thompson machine gun and he opens fire. Sean and Lily run for cover as bullets wiz by. The splicer follows in hot pursuit shooting the ancient weapon at them as they rush for safety.

"get your asses back here or I'll tear your fucking eyes out and feed 'em to the fish"

He keeps on the chase when all of a sudden a huge roar rages through the air.

"Fuck, you bastards are lucky he's out here otherwise you'd be mine"

The splicer runs and laughs as he turns a corner and out of site. Sean grabs Lily and drags her into a broom closet.

"Okay Lily I came here because I thought it would help you with the death of your dad, or brother , whatever the hell he was to you but I didn't sign up to get blasted away by some mother fucking gunslinger who wears a god damned bunny mask, so are we going to sit here till he comes back"

"Jack was my brother but he raised us like his daughters and the splicer's gone and he's right, the only way out is in Ryan's office which is two miles from here"

After arguing for several minutes Sean decided to find a weapon before they continued their journey. They began their search in the kitchens and bathrooms when Sean called Lily over to him to look at a weird vending machine.

"Hey a plasmid vendor, and it's a lightning plasmid machine", she screams excidiley.

"Lily, what are they"

"A chemical formula that takes all the ADAM in your body and converts it into a specific power however it will take an hour to recover from your first injection so I'll have to guard you until you come to"

"Okay but isn't ADAM a hormone in your brain that controls your reflexes"

"Yes it is and we need to hurry and take the doses because I can hear the Big Daddy's leaving the area"

They each put five dollars into the slot and out pops a large syringe for each of them. Lily takes her syringe and shows Sean how to open the valve for the needle and where on your wrist to inject the plasmid. She began to shake and then she lit up with a blue aurora that quickly faded away. She then handed Sean his syringe and caught him as he fainted from the blood purge occurring inside his body.

The hour went by slower than expected and time was running out. Lily tried to wake Sean and when he finally came to she could hear the splicer's approach.

"Sean I need to teach you the way to use your plasmids, all you need to do is think of using the power that the plasmid gives you and then look at your target and imagine what you can do to him with that power. Now try it."

He looked at a vase and raises his hand and to his surprise a large bolt of electricity shot out of his fingers and the vase exploded from the impact.

"Great job honey now let's gets out of here"

"hahahaha, you thought you could get away from us well you thought wrong"

Sean said "fuck you" and blasted the splicer with lightning and the splicer burst in flames screaming.

CHAPTER 3: MR. BUBBLES

"Damn, you learn quick sweetie but there are better and trickier plasmids out there and we will still need guns", Lily said in a voice that sounded turned on but probably wasn't.

"Hey babe there's a sign here that leads to For…"

"Fort Frolic the shopping pavilion"

They both head towards Fort Frolic. On the way they heard the splicer's make their approach. Sean and Lily keep watchful eyes out along the way when they finally arrive at Fort Frolic. They began searching the stores for any weapons and plasmids.

"Sean come here"

"What"

"This is what we call EVE its fuel for plasmids and you need to be careful taking it in, too much and you will wind up like those damn splicers"

"Okay, hey what's wrong?"

"I miss him"

"Your father"

"Not Jack, I miss Mr. Bubbles"

"Is he here?"

"Most definitely"

She then grabs some EVE and stores it in her purse and takes off to a pawn shop. They both grab Thompsons and three clips of ammo. Lily then runs out of the store and disappears from Sean's site. Sean goes after her and can't seem to find her. He starts yelling her name. His cries ring out when he heard Lily yell "look Mr. Bubbles it's an angel". Sean runs toward her voice when he gets to her he sees a weird glint in her eyes.

"Honey what's going on, are you okay", he asks

"Urgh", roared a large man in a diver's suit with a huge drill soaked in blood.

Lily begins to roar a chant at the massive beast. The creature began to warm up the drill as it walked towards Sean. Sean began to panic, he then tried to talk Lily out of it. The beast got closer, he hesitated, and then he slapped Lily and she looked at him puzzled. She turns and saw the big daddy and mumbled something to it. It roared and then its drill cut off and the big daddy walked off.

"What was that?"

"That was Mr. Bubbles"

"That's him"

"Yeah he's a Big Daddy"

"Is he gone?"

"For now but he doesn't go too far when he has a little sister to protect"

"Well I don't like him"

"Sean Francis Salta are you jealous"

"No"

They argue again for a few minutes and came upon the decision that they would head to the Medical Pavilion before they go to Arcadia. They started to plan their route when a Molotov cocktail flew into the room engulfing the register next to them in flames. They ducked out the door as two more Molotov's flew in.

"Ha I told you that I'd get you, ha and I brought some friends", the Lead splicer screamed.

"Yeah a bloody good time we going to have with this lads", boomed another splicer.

"Sean, shoot them"

"Yeah Sean shoot us HAHAHA", a splicer retorted.

A gun battle then broke out. Splicers fell from every corner, blood splashing in the air. Molotovs smashing and bursting into flames. The fight raged for ten minutes when a pile of roses fell to the floor. The lead splicers ran as they noticed the Houdini splicer. It began chasing Sean and Lily.

"Come on Lily he's going to catch us"

"Sean I'll be back, meet me at the Medical Pavilion"

"No"

"I'll be fine I have Mr. Bubbles to protect me"

She then turns right and to Sean's surprise so did the splicer. However Sean knew the splicer would turn he knew the splicers would try to hit Lily with the Molotovs but he couldn't let her know his secret for if anybody other than the splicers knew who he was then he would fail his mission of destroying Rapture. Sean Francis Salta was planning on going to Fontaine Records first before he headed to the Medical Pavilion.

CHAPTER 4: COHEN'S MASTERPIECE

Still being followed by the Houdini splicer, Lily runs through the halls of Fort Frolic. The splicer cries with anger as he chases her. She soon come across a large black door and ran inside, but the splicer burst into petals once again but never reappeared.

Lily shuts the door behind her and turns to find herself in the Fort Frolic Fleet Hall Theater. She walks down the stairs and found herself staring at the fully restored master piece by Sanders Cohen titled, Splicers galore. Next to it stood a memorial statue of Cohen himself. She turns to head out the door when she hears a crumbling sound. She turned back to find not Cohen's statue but Cohen himself.

"Ahh, the famous Lily Annabelle Ryan, oh I mean Salta, I see you still favor both of you creators", Cohen snickers.

"Yes I loved Dr. Tannenbaum, as for Andrew Ryan I don't remember"

"No child I mean Frank Fontaine"

"What about Atlas", she asks puzzled.

"Hahaha, you haven't heard, he's returned, and he left that name back in the grave, oh yes you've arrived just in time to see my latest play, I call it, Demise of the Weak"

Cohen grabs a green plasmid and injects it in to his wrist. His eyes went black and a small grey ball formed in his palm. Lily's big daddy then shows up and Cohen only laughs in its face. He throws the ball at the big daddy, the creature goes bezerk. Splicers then started appearing from upstairs and the big daddy ran after them.

"It's a damn shame he can't control his rage", Cohen retorted.

"Shit, looks like I'm alone on this"

She draws her Thompson and opens fire. Cohen blocks shot after shot with his illusions. She would run upstairs and he would already be there. She was trapped. Lily then tried her plasmids and zapped Cohen back against the wall when he said "CUT".

"What in the hell are you doing", she growled.

"My dear you performed well and it seems we have reached the final act, farewell, exit center stage"

He then raises a magnum .45 caliber handgun to his left ear and fires. In the distance the sounds of the splicers being ripped to shreds by the big daddy add to the horror of Lily's homecoming. She gathers ammo from Cohen's corpse and then heads for the Medical Pavilion. She arrives to find Sean in the morgue. She sees Sean talking to a doctor who is performing an autopsy on a female body.

CHAPTER 5: CLASH OF THE TITANS

"Lily, this is Dr. Steinman, he wants to know about your escape from Rapture"

"Sure, I guess, well I once was a little sister and my big daddy was killed by Jack Ryan. He killed other big daddies and saved six of us little sisters. He killed Atlas…"

Sean tensed at the name.

"You okay honey"

"I'm fine, continue"

"Well then he took us out of Rapture and raised us until his untimely death four days ago"

"How long ago was your last stay down here", Steinman asked

"Fifteen years", she whispered

Steinman then took the syringe from the body and drank the fluid inside. His eyes glow with power and rage. He screamed with hatred when a loud BOOM shook the room as a Rosie big daddy stomped all over the Doctor. Sean and Lily stared in awe as a little girl walked in. she approached the body when she saw Sean and Lily.

"Mr. Bubbles look DEMONS, can you protect me", the girl cried.

The big daddy turned towards Sean and Lily and began to charge when another big daddy came bursting into the room knocking the Rosie big daddy out of the way.

"Sean, come on let's get out of here", Lily yells

They both run to the surgery ward. Moments later the wall comes crashing down as the beasts come raging in. The Rosie took his gun and bashed it into the back of the big daddy. The big daddy then revs up his drill. He thrusts the drill forward, miss. He tries again, another miss and the Rosie groin kicks the big daddy. The big daddy's mood bar glowed a vibrant red as he lunged his drill into the neck of the Rosie big daddy. Blood and parts of the Rosie's trachea along with some shredded material slung across the room in every direction. The titan fell to the ground. Lily approaches her big daddy.

"Thank you Mr. Bubbles", she said as her eyes went orange.

The monster moaned and then he grabbed the little girl that once followed the fallen creature. The child screamed and begged for mercy, "no Mr. Bubbles please", Lily, eyes still orange, then runs up to the beast and chants, "she lies sir she lies to you she is trying to fool you don't listen to her". The big daddy then looks at the child and then a grotesque squishing sound fills the air as he squeezes her head to a pulp. He drops the body and leaves. Sean and Lily now sick of the fighting take a long awaited rest before heading to Arcadia. After an hour they prepare for their next encounter. "Ryan's office is in Arcadia, we are almost home sweetie", Lily assured Sean.

CHAPTER 6: CLOSE TO HOME, FAR FROM FINNISHED

The way to Arcadia was a quiet trip. Sean and Lily were shocked by the silence and decided to break it themselves.

"So, the whole time you would sleep or when your big daddy was under attack, you would hide in those tunnels in the wall"

"Yeah and we also spent the rest of our time harvesting ADAM like the Doctor was doing"

"Lily, I noticed when your big daddy was holding the girl, she had orange eyes"

"Yeah it's a side-effect of the ADAM and it is a sign that we little sisters are trying communicate with the big daddies, also we get the orange eyes from feeling scared or really pissed off when near a big daddy"

"I see, honey, back there you, you, y-you had the orange eyes and half our EVE supply is gone, please stop taking it please"

"I haven't touched any EVE"

"Oh so it all just disappeared"

"Shut the fuck up Sean"

"Fine let's just get the hell out of this shithole"

They both continue down the corridors until they get to an elevator marked ARCADIA: RYAN INDUSTRIES HEADQUARTERS. They entered it and hit the button marked Ryan's Office/ Fontaine Courtroom.

The doors opened to reveal a large office with a door marked Bathysphere. They approached the door and opened it.

"At last, I can reveal the location of Rapture", Sean laughs

"What the hell did you say?"

"Honey, I've known about Rapture, for years I've wanted it destroyed"

"Make sure all of the research and splicers will be killed in the process"

"Destroy the research, kill the splicers, baby I own the splicers, oh, you didn't listen to Cohen did you, he tried to tell you who I am, Sean Francis Salta, let's see, Frank is short for Francis, Salta is Atlas backwards, Atlas is the alias of Frank Fontaine, it's me baby, I'm back and I'm full of ADAM, but I need more"

She backs up in shock. Horrified she drops to her knees and starts crying. Atlas begins to load his weapon as he tells her his plan to clone armies of splicers and creating new plasmids to one day go to the surface and conquer the world.

He looks at her and raises his gun. He cocks the hammer back and before he pulls the trigger a large hand comes out and slams him across the room. Atlas gets up and looks at the big daddy. He then grabs a plasmid and he teleports out of the room.

Moaning, the big daddy approaches Lily. Hand outstretched the creature waits for her. She looks at him, she grabs her weapons and then grabs his hand, she looks back up to the big daddy with her glowing orange eyes and says, "Mr. Bubbles, the boogeyman is back, the demon Atlas is in Rapture, let's go find us an angel"

With that Lily and Mr. Bubbles go off to find Atlas. Running through the halls they kill splicer after splicer. A never ending barrage of splicers rained down on them. Mr. Bubbles would drill them, bash them and crush them while Lily shot them and ignited them with her guns and incineration plasmid.

Three hours of non-stop fighting took place in the tunnels of Rapture, it was the civil war again. The splicers would go after Lilly and Mr. Bubbles with everything they had but nothing worked. They fought all the way back to Neptune's Bounty. Once there the splicers decided to quit and the fled from view. Tired and pissed off, both Lily and Mr. Bubbles sat down and took a break. Lily ate some read and drank some wine that she found nearby and then she fell asleep, it was her first night in Rapture since she was eight, and with Mr. Bubbles keeping watch, she had a long good sleep.

Lily awoke with astonishment, she had believed it all to be a dream, until she saw the big daddy she was sleeping on.

"Mr. Bubbles, w-what's going on, a-are we in R-R-Rapture?"

"Mmmhhheeemm"

"We are, is Se-, I mean Atlas alive"

The beast nods yes. She stares at the ground in disbelief, she then cries and rests her head on the creature's chest again. After twenty minutes, she finally quit crying and gathered her gear. Soon she and Mr. Bubbles were off again on the hunt for Frank Fontaine.

The beast heavy footsteps shook the ground as he and Lily made their trek. He seemed to recognize her as if she was the little sister he protected years ago. Though with the task at hand neither of them took note of the relationship.

"Mr. Bubbles come on you slowpoke, angels don't wait for slowpokes, neither do the damned, come on I can sense tons of ADAM nearby, Atlas must be close"

The creature grunts and then follows her into a large door marked, Fontaine's Sanctuary and Fine Eateries.

CHAPTER 7: NIGHTMARES ALL END AT SOME POINT

Lily and the creature slowly check the area, making note of all possible escape routes and useful vantage points. The room was large and dark with a dense steam coming from the kitchens like fog. Noises of water dripping and laughter filled the air. A slight buzz started as a light on a wall lit up.

"Okay Mr. Bubbles, here he comes"

The beast moans and then the wall beeped. A long crack formed and then it split forming a doorway. As the door opened a very bright light spilled out into the room. From the light appeared a dark figure, it stepped out and revealed to be a lead splicer. The splicer approached Lily and began to reach into his pocket.

"Stop or I'll shoot", Lily roars

"I'm here on behalf of Master Fontaine, he apologies for missing this appointment and will gladly reschedule free of charge", the splicer said in a twisted voice

"Fontaine, I know you can hear me, come out now and let's settle this", she screamed

"Look missy, I already told y--"the splicer began when the big daddy took his drill and shoved it into the splicer's stomach. The splicer began to cough and gurgle as his bones and organs were ripped to shreds. The man fell; a loud bang then filled the room followed by a single man's laughter and applause.

"HA, you did very good Mr. Bubbles, C-A-N YOU UN-DER-STAND ME", Fontaine joked as he jumped down from a balcony hidden by the steam.

"Sean this is your last chance", Lily warned

"I'm going to treat you to the story of my plan, let's stat twenty-six years ago. Frank Fontaine and Andrew Ryan were busy planning for the release of a new plasmid. Meanwhile, Fontaine had ordered a special batch of clones to be grown. The group of clones consisted of Andrew Ryan, Frank Fontaine, and you. Fontaine knew his first takeover would fail so he made us to have his second chance. Ryan was made to rebuild Rapture, I was made to retake Rapture and set the splicers free to help me take over the world, however your purpose was the most important. He cloned you so that when you escaped Rapture you would find where Fontaine had placed me in America. You would then marry me as for the gene he placed in your brain to make you attracted to only me, and then your final purpose was to show me the location of Rapture. Who would have known that his plan worked any last words", he explain with joy.

"Just on things failed in that plan, you haven't taken over the world, and you won't live to see it happen."

The big daddy charges forward. Fontaine raises his hand and freezes the big daddy, he then shocks the ice giant and it explodes into millions of ice slivers. Lily screams in horror. Fontaine laughs before he grabs up Lily with his telekinesis plasmid, he asks her to join him, naturally she refuses.

He then slings her across the room. She lands near her Thompson, she opens fire. Bullets hit Fontaine shot after shot, but none penetrate. He laughs in amusement.

"You didn't pay attention to how your father killed me last time did you"

"Shut up", she cries

He cocks his head back and laughs more. She then makes a mad dash for a harvesting syringe laying near the big daddy's shattered corpse. She then takes it and slings it a Fontaine and quickly zaps him with a plasmid to distract him from the syringe.

"You don't listen do y-eah, eh eh, agh agh nooooo, what did you d-d-d-dooo, I-I-I, t-the A-A-ADAM, n-n-noooooooo", he screamed as the harvester sunk into his neck and began draining him of all his ADAM.

As the distraught psychotic fiend gargled his way into hell, Lily broke down at the shattered remains of her once dearly beloved friend, Mr. Bubbles.

Six Months Later

"Lily, she's beautiful, its Sean's right", Lily's sister Cassie said solemnly

"Yeah, I miss him though, he always wanted his daughter to be named Susan, I wonder if she's named after the Susan dad always spoke of", Lily replied

"All I know is that she'll find a good friend one day, big or small", Cassie stated

"Yeah, one day, so, any reports on the recon teams trip to Rapture", Lily asked

"No one's heard from the in a month"

The End

**Thanks for reading please Review!!!!**


End file.
